This invention relates to a quick connector which may be used with a heater.
In the welding industry, when welding a section of thick large diameter pipe it is typical to first pre-heat the pipe section to reduce stress on the pipe. The pipe section may be rapidly heated by an induction heater wherein an electrical cable is wrapped around the pipe section and alternating current is applied to the cable. To avoid overheating the cable, it may be cooled. However, with known arrangements, it can be time consuming to mount and demount the cable and cooling system about the pipe.